one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Roronoa Zoro vs Samurai Jack
]Will the fearsome pirate swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates take down the greatest Samurai of all cartoons? It's Zoro vs Jack in my 5th Off-Season Bonus Battle!! The Interlude "You've gotta be kidding me!!!" Zoro's voice echoed out inside a massive forest near a coast. The pirate hunter scouted the environment around him, but he shook his head as a very common thought crossed his mind. "I'm lost." He muttered then continued his tour of being lost. Yet again. He hopped over a ledge and wondered around a straight dirt path, looking left and right for any clues that can lead him back to Luffy's ship. For awhile he wondered around, blankly gazing at everything when something bumped past him. He turned around and unsheathed one of his three swords, pointing it at whoever thought it was a good idea to mess with him. Stood with his back turned was another masterful swordsman: Samurai Jack. The white-clothed Samurai raised an eyebrow to the sound of a sword unsheathing and turned around to face the person he accidentally bumped into. It was a green-haired man with his sword pointed to Jack. "May I help you?" Jack asked, his hand wandering over to the handle of his Katana just in case the stranger decided to attack him. "Yeah, can you tell me where am I?" Zoro asked back. Jack scratched his chin and looked up to the sky. Now that I think about it, I have no clue where I am either. Jack shook his head and shrugged. "Sorry sir. I'm just as lost as you are." This irritated Zoro. A LOT. His face starts changing to a dark red as anger began racing through his head. And face. In the blink of an eye, Zoro drew another one of his swords and lunged at Jack with a double-slash. The Samurai had expected this and just as quickly as Zoro drew his sword and attacked him, he unsheathed his Katana and blocked both swords in a rapid motion, much to Zoro's short-lived surprise. "You're lying to me." The pirate hunter angrily stated without breaking out of their clash. Jack raised an eyebrow yet again. "You can choose to believe me or not. But I won't back down from a good challenge." He replied back, taking note of Zoro's speed and strength. Jack pushed Zoro back and held his Katana firm, it gleamed in the mid-day sunlight. Zoro was sent back a couple of feet though he stood his ground. Damn. Even with one sword, this guy's strong! I better take him out quickly. Samurai Jack pointed his weapon at the pirate and motioned for him to come. "Let's go!" He said then held his Katana with both hands and hunched forward. Zoro throw his swords, edge down, onto the ground then tied his bandana around his head before picking up his swords again and readying himself. "It's your funeral!" The Melee LET THE BLADES DO THE TALKING!!! FIGHT!!! (60 seconds) Right off the bat, Zoro places his third sword into his mouth and tries to perform an Oni-Giri. But Jack simply blocks all three of the swords all at once. "How did yo-" Zoro was cutoff when Jack headbutted him away and then lunged at him with an overhead slash. The pirate recovered and blocked the sword strike with two of his swords though it took quite some effort because of the strength Jack emitted onto his attack. Zoro attempted to kick his opponent away but Jack simply hopped away and resumed his fighting-stance. They looked at each other square in the eyes before they both lunged and slashed at each other with blinding speed. Samurai Jack broke off first, ducked to avoid decapitation then slashed upwards in arc to send Zoro flying high into the air. Jack jumped up in the air to meet his opponent with another slash. Zoro parried and jabbed at Jack but the latter simply twisted his body mid-air to evade his attack. They clashed sword slashes for a bit until Zoro slashed in a downwards motion at Jack who was forced to raise his sword up to block. The force behind Zoro's attacks sent Jack flying down into the ground. The man out of time landed on both feet and hopped away in time to avoid a descending strike from the pirate hunter. (50 seconds) Jack rushed in and slashed at Zoro multiple times before uppercutting him into the air again then jumping up and smacking Zoro back down with a well-placed kick to the stomach. The pirate landed hard then rolled to the side as the Samurai stabbed the ground where he used to be. Jack quickly unearthed his Katana and a loud CLANG was heard as two swords met with one. "You're pretty good." Zoro muttered then kicked at Jack's heel to stumble him. However, his opponent saw this and simply stepped back without breaking from their clash. "You as well, stranger." Jack complimented then successfully did a sweeping kick that left Zoro flat on his back on the dirt. The Straw Hat swordsman raised both swords to block a downwards strike then used his feet to kick Jack away. Zoro kipped-up and he lunged at Jack with blinding speed with another Oni-Giri. The latter just side-stepped the technique then punched Zoro in the back of the head. He stumbled forward and turned around only to catch a sandal to the face. The pirate stumbled back from that and he stomped the ground in anger. "You're done!" He said as he charged forward with only one sword. Their swords met in loud clash as Samurai Jack raised his guard and defended himself from Zoro's extremely fast attack. (40 seconds) "Impressive." Jack noted and Zoro nodded. "You're damn right about that!" The pirate said as elbow Jack in the gut the followed up with an upwards slash, sending Jack into the air. "Tatsumaki!" After these words were spoken, Zoro slashed both of his swords upwards and powerful wind blast was produced and sent towards the airborne Jack. The Samurai quickly reacted by slicing the wind in half much to Zoro's confusion. "Wait, you can do that?" He dumbfoundedly asked with a puzzled look on his face and lowering his swords to his hips. "I can do many things my friend." Jack called out as he descended down with his Katana raised above his head. "Oh shit!" Zoro muttered loudly and raised both his swords to defend himself from Jack's counterattack. The white-clad Samurai broke off and hopped into air and behind Zoro, who was too slow to react fast enough to Jack's assault from his flank. A few slashes later and the Straw Hat pirate was sent flying into the dirt. "Fuck me." He mumbled with his mouth full of dirt. Zoro sat up and spat out said dirt before standing up to face Jack who was calmly waiting for his opponent to arise. "Huh. How honourable of you." Zoro spat out at his opponent who simply nodded. "It's my Samurai code." Jack told him and Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Okay then, mister Samurai..." He didn't finish his sentence and instead lunged at the man out of time. (30 seconds) Jack stood his ground as Zoro slashed at him with both of his swords. Jack and Zoro clashed in a flurry of steel as sparks began flying all over the place. Finally Jack had let his guard down just a bit which was more than enough for Zoro to take advantage and head-butt his opponent, staggering and dazing him. The pirate hunter followed up with a barrage of rapid and fluid slashes as well as the occasional punch or kick. He ended the combo up slashing Jack into the air, Shoryuken style. Samurai Jack landed onto the dirt with a THUD and he rolled backwards and stood himself up, his Katana raised. "Still standing? Not for long!" Zoro charged at his opponent again with a double slash. Jack, instead of blocking, parried and countered with a hilt to the face, breaking Zoro's nose and forcing him away. Jack didn't relent and slashed past Zoro from a multitude of times before kicking him in the face then pommeling the pirate with the hilt of his sword again. (20 seconds) Zoro staggered back from the assault, his face bleeding and several cuts all over his body. Jack jabbed forward with his ancestral Katana but was interrupted by a head-butt to the jaw from his none other than his opponent, Zoro himself. The pirate placed his third sword in his mouth and prepared himself for another Oni-Giri. By the time Zoro had unleashed his technique, Jack had recovered enough to raise his weapon up to defend himself. However, before the Straw Hat swordsman could touch the Samurai, he vanished and reappeared right behind his opponent. Jack turned around to feel the full force of Zoro's Oni-Giri. Two big slash marks were produced on his chest as Jack spat out a bit of blood. "You're done!" Zoro lunged at Jack with another Oni-Giri. Big mistake as Jack stuck his Katana into the air and reflected off sunlight directly into Zoro's eyes, blinding him mid-air. He landed onto the dirt and rubbed his eyes out. The pirate turned around to face the Samurai only to find that he was gone. "Where are you?!" He called out. (10 seconds) Suddenly he felt slashes on his back and turned around with an overhead slash. It missed as Jack vanished in a flash before reappearing behind Zoro once more. The Samurai had reversed his kimono and turned it into a ninja garb that extremely to visualize. Jack slashed Zoro in the back once again then again, then again and again. With each slash, the pirate desperately tried to counterattack with sword slashes of his own but they all failed. (5 seconds) Finally, one of his two swords met with Jack's Katana, a loud CLANG created because of their clash. Zoro broke off and fired off a 1080 Pound Cannon at Jack. "Gotcha!!" He yelled out as his air projectile spiraled it's way towards Jack... Who vanished in a blur and reappeared right behind Zoro. Something tapped the pirate on his shoulder, prompting him to turn around. The handle of the Samurai's Katana was the last thing Zoro saw before falling onto the ground in unconsciousness. KO!!!! The Aftermath Samurai Jack gazed down at his downed opponent. "Good fight." Jack bowed down to the unconscious Zoro before stepping past the Straw Hat pirate and walking off into the distance, his silhouette showing as the setting Sun shone in front of him. A few hours later "Zoroooo!!! Where are you man?" A childish voice called out and a lanky figure hopped out of some bushes and onto a dirt path. It was Monkey D. Luffy, the captain of the Straw Hat pirates who was looking for his green-haired, sword-wielding First Mate. Another figure stepped out of the bushes and onto the dirt path, clad only in a bikini top and jeans. This was their navigator, Nami who was frustrated at Zoro's disappearance. "ARGH! That idiot always manages to get himself lost without someone with him!! I told you, you should've gone with him, dumbass!!" Nami screamed angrily at Luffy who just shrugged with a silly grin on his face. "You worry too much Nami! Besides, it's not like we're gonna find him by the road unconscious or something." The captain would eat his words once he turned around and found exactly just that. Both pirates ran to their friend's side and found him bleeding heavily and unconscious. "Ie he alright!?" Nami asked worriedly and Luffy shrugged his arms once again. "No, doesn't see like it. Who could've attacked and beaten him though?" Luffy got his answer when a shadow suddenly peaked over the distance and the two Straw Hat pirates glanced up. It was a man in a white Kimono with a Katana sheathed by his side. "Hey!" Luffy stood up and pointed to the man. "Did you do this?!" He called out to the stranger. Samurai Jack shrugged. "Here we go again..." He muttered as he unsheathed and raised his Katana as Luffy lunged at him with outstretched arms. The Result This melee's winner is... Samurai Jack!!! (Plays Samurai Jack's Cartoon Theme Song) Samurai Jack lands down on the podium, unsheathes his Katana and stares the camera down.Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Sword on Sword Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Off Season Bonus Battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music